


Good morning, darling

by A_Beautiful_Mind



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Beautiful_Mind/pseuds/A_Beautiful_Mind
Summary: Greg comes home one morning to a surprise





	Good morning, darling

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this'll probably suck

The Detective Inspector walked quietly into the flat where you both lived. It was nearly 3 in the morning and he was trying not to wake anyone.

He walked through the door, shutting it behind him quietly. It had been at least three days since you two had last seen each other because he had been away helping Sherlock and John with some case, though he said that Sherlock kind of dragged him along. You were excited that he was coming home today and you had planned to stay up so you could hug him tightly when he came home. But your plan had failed. After about 2 o'clock in the morning, sleepiness had begun to take over and your eyes were starting to droop.

"(Y/N?") Greg called out quietly as he walked in. He walked into the living room to see you sitting on the couch with your cheek resting into your hand. He could see your eyes start to droop, then open slightly, and then droop again. He smiled slightly to himself and walked over to the couch, sitting down gently next to you. "I'm home." He whispered quietly, leaning over and placing a kiss to your forehead. You stirred, your eyes opening slightly and looking at him as you woke up slightly. "Greg?" You questioned, rubbing your eyes sleepily. "Yeah it's me. What are you doing up this late, darling?" He asked, looking at you. "I was trying to wait up for you so I could welcome you back." You told him with a yawn, leaning over and resting against his arm. "You didn't have to do that." He told you, pulling you closer to him. "But I wanted too." You said quietly, your eyes starting to close again. He laughed softly as he looked down at you, watching your eyes move.

"I'm tired, Greg." You whined after a few minutes, your face scrunching up in sleepiness. "Okay, okay. We'll go to bed and lie down." Greg told you, standing up from the couch. You held your arms up towards him. "Carry me, please?" You asked, giving him a tired puppy-dog face. "Of course." He said with a smile. He put your arms around his neck, picking you up and putting one arm on your back and one under your legs. He carried you to the bedroom as you buried your face into the crook of his neck, closing your eyes. After he got to the bedroom he carried you to the bed and laid you softly on the bed. You felt him slip into the bed next you after hearing clothes rustling, signaling that he was changing. Putting his arms around your waist, you sleepily smiled and relaxed against him with a yawn. "I love you, Greg." You whispered to him quietly. "I love you too, (y/n)." You heard him whisper as sleep began to take over.


End file.
